Welcome Back Vaughn
by Azralias
Summary: Wanna know what Vaughn was like in high school? Sequel to 'Reunion'. CHAPTER 6 UP!!
1. Déjà vu

A/N:  Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the other story (**_Reunion_).  I had lots of fun writing it.  I'm not sure if ****_Welcome Back Vaughn_ will be anywhere near as successful as the other one, but I'm willing to try.  And I just ask that you bear with me, because I'm going to be figuring this one out as we go along.  And also, along the way, I want you to know that I am completely open to suggestions.  Feel free to email me with them at **blondie_days@yahoo.ca**.  **

So here's a bit of a recap of **_Reunion_:**

*~*~*~*~* Sydney and Vaughn are married.  She gets invited to her high school reunion.  We find out that she was a huge NKOTB fan, head cheerleader, prom queen, and she went out with Sark who was her prom king.  Sark is taken into custody where Sloane already is.  And finally, Vaughn receives an invitation to his 15 year high school reunion

Okay, now I've already decided to change something.  In the last chapter of **_Reunion_, I said that Vaughn went to _Westview__High School.  What I've decided to change is that I'm going to make him a catholic school boy.  So his school is now named _St. Mary's Academy_.  Also, I'm not sure if on the show Vaughn went to school in LA or in France, but in my story, he went to school in LA (I mean, I doubt he would go to France just for a reunion…)_**

And a side note:

~ Screen Names are Tacky – I must say that I agree with you, but we'll just try this out to see.

~ Egyptian Kat - clever idea, but we'll have to wait and see how successful this one turns out…  

***

WELCOME BACK VAUGHN

CHAPTER 1 – Déjà vu 

The next morning, after sleeping in, Sydney went to get the mail. 

"Bills, bills, letter from Michael's mother, letter from St. Mary's Academy, bills.  Wait a minute.  Michael, honey…?"  Sydney called.

"Yeah?"

"What's the name of your old high school?"

"St. Mary's.  Why?"

"Are you sitting down?"

"Why, what's up?"

"Open this."

Michael opened the envelope.

'_Michael Vaughn._

_You are cordially invited to attend the 15 year reunion of the graduates of St. Mary's Academy, for the academic year of 1987/1988.  The event will take place on Saturday, June 21st, 2003.  Each graduate is permitted to bring one guest.  Please inform us of the status of your attendance by Friday, June 6th, 2003.  There will be mingling, dancing, and snacks at the event.  Uniforms are not required._

_Sincerely,_

_Sister Mary Margaret'  _

"Uniforms?"  Sydney asked, trying to hide her smile.

"It was a catholic school.  We had to wear uniforms."

Sydney burst out laughing.

"It was required!"  

"I believe you.  So you don't have to wear it to the reunion.  That must be a big relief."  Sydney teased.

Michael gave her the 'evil eye'.

"So… your school didn't give a history lesson like my invitation did."  Sydney said, changing the subject.

Michael smiled.  "No talk of New Kids on the Block in mine?  Awww."

Sydney swatted him.

"Hey, remember our little discussion about swatting."

"So, who's Mary Catherine?"  Sydney asked, changing the subject once again.

"She was the principal."  Michael responded.

"So I got me a good ol' catholic boy, eh?"  Sydney teased.

Michael groaned.  

Sydney laughed.  "So, what were **_you_ like in high school?"**

Now it was Michael's turn to laugh.  "I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

Sydney raised her hand to swat him, but Michael stopped her.  "Now what did I say about swatting."

Sydney pouted.  "No fair.  You know all about me in high school…"

"After I asked you about it for 3 weeks and I only found out about your high school years yesterday, after I've known you for a few years, worked with you for as long, and been married to you for a few months."

"Please?"  She pouted.

"Only 3 weeks until you get to find out."  Michael informed her.  "Until then, you get nothing."

Sydney raised her hands in defeat.  "Fine.  But there better be something juicy.  Like you being the lead in the school performance of Jesus Christ Superstar, or being head of the audiovisual club, or math club or something like that."

"You'll just have to wait to see."  Michael repeated.

Sydney smiled seductively at Michael.  "So, about that uniform…"


	2. payback’s a bitch

A/N:  Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter of Welcome Back Vaughn.  I'm glad everyone likes the whole change to the catholic school thing.  Haha.  Vaughn as a catholic school boy.  I went to a catholic school for high school.  It was fun (the teachers were really lenient).  One of my teachers even let a student drive his car to pick him up some smokes, and she crashed his car into the vice-principal's.  It was hilarious.  Mind you, he _had only been a teacher for 3 weeks.  So I do have experience to draw from…_

Anyhoo, I've decided that before each chapter I'll do a brief recap of the story.  

Chapter 1 – Vaughn gets invited to his high school reunion

That's basically it.  Oh, and I forgot that I didn't put a disclaimer or anything so here it is:

**Disclaimer and legal mumbo jumbo** – I own nothing, except Michael Vartan.  He is my love slave.  And if you actually believe that, then I should also say that I work for the CIA and Marshall is my brother.  Now, on with the story.  Remember to show me lots of lovin!!

***

REUNION

CHAPTER 2 – payback's a bitch

The next day, Sydney and Michael went directly to Kendall's office.

"What!"  Kendall stated as they knocked on the door.  "Oh, it's you two.  Jeez, just cause you're married doesn't mean that you have to be glued together.  Now are you just going to stand at the door or are you coming in?"

The couple quickly made their way into the office.

"What is it?"

"Ummm, sir, we were wondering if maybe you could station a few men at St. Mary's Academy on June 21st."  Sydney said.

"Now why in the hell would I want to do a thing like that?"  Kendall asked.

"Ummm, I have my 15 year high school reunion that night."  Michael stated, nervously looking at his hands.

"Jesus people.  How many of these things are you people going to have?"

"This is it for about 5 years sir."  Michael joked, trying to lighten the mood.  It didn't work.

"Why your reunion though?"  Kendall asked.  "We already have Sloane and Sark in custody.  Which reminds me, those two men are insane!  The things they do to pass the time.  Oh, and Agent Bristow-Vaughn, Mr. Sark keeps asking to see you.  You should go to visit him."

"Why?"  She asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to understand his crazy mind?"

"Very true."

"Ummm, sir, we may have Sloane and Sark in custody, but Irina Derevko is still free.  She may still try to contact Sydney.  And she knows we're married, so if she finds out about the reunion…"  Vaughn trailed off.

"I'll consider it."  Kendall walked to his desk, sat down, and picked up his phone.  "Are you still here?"

Sydney and Michael quickly left the office.

Michael looked glum.  "He didn't cave as easily as he did for you."

Sydney grinned at him.  "Maybe some wild kinky monkey…"  She started.

"DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT THOUGHT!"  Michael warned, but he quickly grinned too.  "Eeeewww."  They said in unison.

"Hey guys, what's up?"  Weiss joined them.

"Michael got an invitation to his 15 year high school reunion."  Sydney said.

"We just asked Kendall for some agents to be stationed there."  Vaughn said.

"What for?  Oooh, do you have a deranged lunatic of an ex that's killed people to get closer to you who will be at your reunion?"  Weiss got excited.

"NO!"  Vaughn exclaimed.  "At least not that I know of."  He started to think.

"Nah man.  What woman would be obsessed with you?  You're not exactly the greatest catch.  OUCH!"  Sydney had swatted Weiss.

"Now at times like **that** you can swat."  Vaughn said, smiling.  "To stick up for your poor helpless husband."

"You guys are weird, you know that?"  Weiss said.  "So dude, you still got that uniform from school?  You don't have to wear it that night, do you?"

Sydney got excited.  "You know about Michael in high school?"

"Yeah, so?"

"He won't tell me about his high school years."

"So you want to use the poor helpless best friend to get information?"  Weiss asked.

"Yes please."

"Nah, I'll pass."

"But?  But?"

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it?"  Michael said, smiling and slapping Weiss a high-five.

"You guys are mean."  Sydney pouted.

"Ah well."  Michael said.

"Fine then.  I'm going to go visit Steve."  She turned and walked away to go see Sark.

***

A/N:  That's it for tonight.  I have an anthropology exam tomorrow that I should really start studying for.  Oh, and I just wanted to add something, the reason I named Sark Steve, is that David Anders (Sark)  has said how his character has no first name, so Victor Garber (Jack)  goes around calling him Steve.  Steve Sark.  Anyhoo, wish me luck on my exam.  One tomorrow and one on Saturday, then SECOND YEAR WILL BE DONE!!!  WOOHOO!!


	3. nuh uh! uh huh!

WELCOME BACK VAUGHN

CHAPTER 3 – Nuh uh!  Uh huh!

Sydney made her way down to the holding cell and stopped when she approached the cell where Sloane and Sark were being held, and tried to control her laughter.  They were having a pillow fight.  She couldn't hold it in any longer.

Sark stopped, pillow in mid air, when he heard Sydney laughing, which resulted in Sloane getting him smack in the face with the pillow.

"OUCH!!!"  Sark exclaimed.  "That hurt."

"Well you hit me first."  Sloane said.

"Did not.  You started it!"  Sark replied.

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"As amusing as this is, Sark, is there a reason you've been wanting to see me?"

Sark turned from Sloane to face Sydney, which resulted in him being smacked again.

"OUCH!"  He started to cry.  "You're mean."  He said to Sloane.

"Well, you took the top bunk."

"Cause I deserved it."

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Okay then.  I'll just leave and come back at a better time."  Sydney turned to leave.

"Sydney, wait!"  Sark said, moving out of the way as Sloane swung his pillow with so much force that it caused him to swing out of control and land on his backside.

Both Sydney and Sark laughed at this.  Sloane sat on the floor, arms crossed and sulked.

"Now, what was it that you wanted Sark?"  Sydney asked.

"Oh, I just have some Intel that I can give you if you want."

"Intel about what?"  Sydney asked, curious.

"I'm not telling."  Sark crossed his arms and sulked.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Oh, good answer."  Sydney started to walk away.

"Sydney, wait!"

"Yes Mr. Sark?"  Sydney asked, turning back.

"I'll tell you under 2 conditions."

"And what are these 2 conditions Sark?"

"First condition.  Don't call me Sark.  I never liked that name.  I mean, it's better than Starkson, it's much more evil, but don't call me that."

"And what do you want me to call you?"

"Steve."

"Alright Sar, Steve."  She corrected herself.  "Does that just go for me or for everyone?"

"Just you."  He responded.  "I still want everyone to fear me."

Sydney had to hide a smile, and fight from saying '_I highly doubt that people still fear you when you're fighting over bunk beds and having pillow fights with your former boss_.' But she somehow managed.

"Okay.  What's the second condition?"

"Can you please tell Sloane that just because he was my boss at SD-6 it doesn't mean he gets to be my boss here?"

"That's it?"

"Ummm, yeah."

"Sloane, you're no longer Steve's boss.  He doesn't have to listen to you."

This just caused Sloane to sulk even more.

"Thank you Sydney."

"It's Agent Bristow-Vaughn to you Steve."

"Not just Vaughn?  Why didn't you change your name completely?"

"I don't have to tell you that."

"Yes you do.  I've made it a third condition."

"Whatever.  I did actually change it completely to Vaughn, but to avoid confusion here, since there's already an Agent Bristow, my father, and an Agent Vaughn, my husband, my superiors thought it would be less confusing if I was called Agent Bristow-Vaughn."

"Wow.  Those CIA people actually have some intelligence."

"Hey!"  Sydney exclaimed.

"I was making a funny!"  Sark exclaimed.  "Intelligence?  As in 'Central **_Intelligence_ Agency'?"**

"So Steve, what's this Intel you have?"  Sydney changed the subject, away from the completely un-funny joke Sark made.

"You didn't like my joke?"  Sark asked, wounded.  Sydney shook her head.  "Oh."

"The Intel, Steve."

"Oh, right.  Do you want me to just tell you or do you want to guess?"

"Tell me please."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then.  One last chance to guess."

"Steve…"  Sydney warned.

"Alright."  He paused for dramatic effect.  "I know where your mother is."

***

A/N:  I know this story is supposed to be about Vaughn, but I wanted to put this chapter in anyways.  Hope you still enjoyed it.  Don't worry.  There will be lots of Vaughn in the next one.  Show me the lovin please!!!


	4. walk like an Egyptian

A/N:  I'm really glad that you guys are liking this story so far, and thanks for all the suggestions as to what Vaughn should be like in high school.  I think I have an idea of what I'm going to do.  Also, I wanted some input.  You guys seem to be enjoying the bickering between Sark and Sloane, so I'm thinking of doing a story on them, bickering of course.  Just cause they add lots of humour.  Let me know what you think!

Here's a brief recap: 

Chapter 1 – Vaughn gets invited to his high school reunion

Chapter 2 – Vaughn and Sydney ask Kendall for agents to be at Vaughn's reunion, and Vaughn decides to torture Sydney by not telling her about high school.

Chapter 3 – Sydney visits Sark, who is bickering with Sloane, and who tells her that he knows where her mother is.

***

WELCOME BACK VAUGHN  
CHAPTER 4 – walk like an Egyptian…

Sydney walked back up to where she left Michael and Weiss, who was drinking a bottle of water.  She managed to catch the tail end of their conversation.

"…and I crashed it!"  Michael was saying, laughing.

"Oh boy.  I wish I could have been there."  Weiss replied, laughing with his friend.

"You crashed what honey?"  Sydney asked, coming up behind her husband.

"Huh?  What?  Nothing.  I didn't say anything."  He looked everywhere but her eyes as he stammered.

"Michael, honey.  I'm a spy.  I pick up on these things.  What did you crash?"

"Oh, ummm.  Hey, what did Sark want?"  He said, trying to change the subject.

Sydney sighed.  "Steve said he had some Intel for me."

"You're calling him Steve now?"  Weiss asked, dumbfounded.

"It was one of his conditions."

"Conditions?"

"For him to tell me the Intel."

"One of the conditions?  What were the others?"

Sydney sighed again.  "I had to tell him about changing my last name, and I had to tell Sloane to stop bossing him around."

"They still bickering?"  Michael asked, trying to hide a smile.

Sydney started to giggle.  "They were having a pillow fight, and doing the whole 'nuh uh, uh huh' thing."

This really got the men laughing.

"So, ummm, what was this supposed Intel that Sark had?"

"He said he knows where my mom is."

The men stopped laughing, and Weiss spit out his water in shock.  "What?"

"Thanks for the shower Eric."  Sydney said, wiping water off her face.

"Sorry."  He apologized.  "Sark knows where Irina Derevko is?"

"Yeah."

"Well, where is she?"

Sydney sighed again.  "He wouldn't say.  He kept making me guess, and then he started to pout when I wouldn't and started saying 'I'm not talking to you' like a 4 year old, and turned his back to me."

"Shit."

"So, other then you avoiding telling me what you crashed, did anything else happen when I was gone?"  Sydney asked.

"Kendall approved your request for having agents at the reunion."  Weiss said.

"That's good news!"  Sydney exclaimed.  "Who's going?"

"Us, Eric, Dixon, your father, Marshall…"  Vaughn said.

"So pretty much the same as last time?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."  Sydney smiled at him.  "So, ummm, you know how I got a mysterious phone call telling me to bring a certain uniform to my reunion, did you get any calls?"

Weiss laughed.  "Why the hell would people call Mike?"

"I got one call."  Michael said, ignoring Weiss's comment.  "But it wasn't for any cheerleading uniform."

"Care to tell me what?"  Sydney asked.

"Sure.  They wanted me to bring my Bangles records."

Weiss nearly choked on his water, and Sydney burst out laughing.

"What?"  Asked Michael, confused.

Gasping for air, Weiss asked "**You listened to the Bangles?"**

"They were a big deal in the 80s."  Michael defended.

"For girls."  Weiss and Sydney started singing "_Walk like an Egyptian…_"

"HEY!"  I'll have you know, that many guys liked the Bangles.

Sydney was still laughing.  "And you made fun of me for liking NKOTB!"

"Well that's because they're New Kids on the Block.  This is the Bangles."

This just made Sydney and Weiss laugh harder.  "This is gonna be one hell of a reunion."  Sydney said, shaking her head.

"You don't know the half of it!"  Weiss exclaimed.

***

A/N: Well this chapter was crap, and don't worry, there's a lot more to teenage Vaughn than the Bangles!!  You can bet on it!!  Anyone care to bet?  I need money.


	5. Getting ready…

A/N:  Man, I just realized that I do a lot of author's notes.  Hmmm.  Ah well.  I want to thank everyone for the reviews – as always, they are what make me not do homework, and skipping homework is a pastime that I happen to really enjoy.  But that's not a factor anymore, because I JUST WROTE MY LAST EXAM OF MY SECOND YEAR OF UNIVERSITY!!!  WOOHOO!!  No more school for 1 week.  I'm taking a hard class that I need for next year in May instead so that I can take a bird course in the school year.  Hmmm, there was one course that really called to me.  It's called 'Theatre and Television'.  Maybe…  Anyhoo, enough chit chat.  Here's chapter 5, with some Sloane and Sark in it.  Oh, and btw, nobody told me if they thought that I should go with my idea of making a Sloane/Sark bickering in confinement story or not.  Let me know, k?  Okay.  Now I really mean it.  Here's chapter 5…

WELCOME BACK VAUGHN

CHAPTER 5 – Getting ready…

Over the course of the next 2 weeks, Sydney visited Sark 3 times to see if he would tell her where Irina was, but he still wouldn't.  She decided to try again the day of the reunion.

"Steve, please."

"Nuh uh."  Sark shook his head and pouted.

"Please?"

"Nope."

Sydney glanced at Sloane who was watching the situation with a smile on his face.  "Sloane, do you know where Irina is?"

"Yep."  He replied, smirking.

"Would you like to tell me?"

"Sure."

"Great.  So where is Irina Derevko?"

"I can't tell you."

Sydney was flabbergasted.  "But.  You.  I.  But you just said you would."

"I said I would **like** to tell you.  I would **like to but I ****can't."**

Sydney sighed.  "Why not?"

"Steve said I could have the top bunk tonight if I kept it secret."

Sydney sighed, threw up her hands in defeat, and left.

Sloane turned to Sark.  "I think she's a little bit pissed at us."

***

Sydney returned home and prepared for the reunion with Michael.  While they were getting ready, Sydney couldn't help but laugh.  Michael was singing along to the Bangles album he had playing.

"_It's just another manic Monday.  I wish it were Sunday…"_  (A/N:  A personal favourite Bangles song…)

Michael heard her laughing.  "What?"  He asked.

"Just laughing at you singing to the Bangles.  I never knew you were a fan."

"Well, I never knew you were a New Kids groupie…"

"That's a given though.  **Every** girl in the early 90s was a groupie of theirs."

"Bah."  And he went back to singing.

***

As they were arriving at St. Mary's Academy, Michael suddenly became very nervous.

"What's wrong babe?"  Sydney asked, giving his hand an affectionate squeeze.

"Ummm, just let me warn you in advance that I've changed quite a bit from high school, so I want to warn you that there will probably be a bit of a reaction to me."

"Ummm, okay…?"  Sydney was curious, but knew in a few minutes she would find out what he was talking about.

"We're here."  He said, giving her a nervous glance.  She smiled back at him, offering him encouragement.

"Come on.  Let's go.  And remember, that no matter what you were like in high school, I love you and I'll still be going home with you tonight.  Unless I meet a really hot non-Bangles fan."  Sydney said.

Michael took a deep breath, said to himself "I can do this!"  And he and Sydney turned on their comm.-links and headed inside the building.  He went to the table that was set up.

"Hi!  How can I help you?"  A woman whose name said Marci Kay asked.

"Ummm, is this where I get my name tag?"  Michael asked.

"Yes it is.  And what is your name?"

"Michael Vaughn."

And once Michael said those 2 words, everyone around turned to where he was standing and gasped.

***

A/N:  Very short chapter (please don't hate me) but in the next chapter, Michael's high school secrets are revealed… Muahahaha!!!

PS.  Don't forget to let me know about the Sloane/Sark bickering in confinement story!!!


	6. those horrible mesh tshirts

A/N:  I am so so so so so so so very sorry for the impossibly long wait between chapters.  I had this chapter half written like forever ago, but I never had the time or energy to update it.  I hope you'll all forgive me… *makes pouty face.* Anyhoo, that's all I really have to say right now, but be sure to review, enjoy, and I'll post the next chapter when I get the chance.

xoxox Blondie

PS – I saw the movie Down With Love last night, I highly recommend it – it was freaking hilarious.  I'm seeing it again tonight!  Ewan McGregor is HOT!!

***

WELCOME BACK VAUGHN

CHAPTER 6 – those horrible mesh t-shirts

"Hi!  How can I help you?"  A very perky woman whose name tag said Marci Kay asked, sitting behind a table.

"Ummm, is this where I get my name tag?"  Michael asked, looking at the table.

"Yes it is.  And what is your name?"  She looked at a sheet of paper in front of her.

"Michael Vaughn."

And once Michael said those 2 words, everyone around turned to where he was standing and gasped.

Sydney could hear people around them start murmuring.

"He actually **came**?"

"Is that really **him**?"

"What's **he** doing here?"

"Is he wearing a **suit**?"

"He looks so **different**!"

Michael took his name tag from Marci and said his thanks.  He took Sydney's hand and they walked to the gym.  People moved aside as they walked, Sydney glancing around in confusion.

"Yo James!"  Some one yelled from across the gymnasium.

Michael turned around and laughed.  "Hey Matt."  The two men shook hands.

I'm sorry.  **James?"  Sydney asked.  She could hear Weiss laughing over the comm-link.**

"Yeah.  Old Mikey here was quite the rebel, so his friends called him James, as in James Dean."

Sydney burst out laughing.  "**You?  A rebel?"  She laughed so hard that tears formed in her eyes.**

"What?"  Michael asked.

"Sorry hun, you just don't seem the rebellious type."  She wiped away the tears and tried to catch her breath, but started to laugh again.

"Hey!  I told you I've changed!"  Michael exclaimed.

"I'm sorry.  I don't think we've been introduced."  Matt interjected.  "I'm Matt Thomas.  I was on the hockey team with Vaughn here."

Sydney finally stopped laughing.  "Sydney Vaughn."  They shook hands.

"So, James finally got hitched, eh?"  Matt winked.  "Or is this a gorgeous sister I never knew about…"

Michael lightly punched Matt.  "Nah.  Syd and I met at work, and we got married about 5 months ago."

"So, ummm, how much of a rebel was my dear old hubby?"  Sydney asked, smiling mischievously.  She could still hear Weiss laughing in her ear.

"Well…"  Matt paused to think.  "He was the guy that cut a lot of class, was always really late when he **would** show up, was never in uniform – usually wearing a leather jacket and ripped jeans, with those horrible mesh t-shirts, he rode a motorcycle, smoked various substances in the washrooms, he told our math teacher to f*** off, **and egged his car…"**

"Whoa.  You smoked?"  Sydney asked.

"Hey.  I was a teen in the 80s!"  He exclaimed, as though that explained it all.  "I quit in college."

"And **you** told a teacher to f*** off?"

"Again, I've told you that I've changed."

"And you wore **mesh** t-shirts?"  Sydney started to laugh hysterically again.

"That was…"  He trailed off and paused.  "That I can't explain."

"So tell me more about Michael in high school."  Sydney said to Matt after she stopped laughing.

"Well, old James here was quite the ladies man…"

"Really…?"  Sydney smiled to her blushing husband.

"Oh yeah.  The chicks seemed to dig the whole mysterious rebel thing."

Sydney and Michael could hear Weiss snort over the comm-link.

"So, what do you do for a living now Matt?"  Michael asked, trying to change the subject.

"I work at a computer manufacturer.  How bout you?  Did you ever get to…?"

"Nah."  He interrupted.  "I work for the…I work for a bank."

Matt snorted.  "A bank?  I never thought I'd see the day when James would have that kind of job,"

"What did you think he'd do?"  Sydney asked, intrigued by the new information she had on her husband.

"Well, he always said he wanted to…"

"Don't you dare Matt." Vaughn glared at his old friend. 

"Oh look.  Is that Brad over there? I think I'm gonna go catch up.  See ya around man."  Matt walked away.

"So Michael, What's this mysterious job you wanted?"  Sydney smiled.

"No way.  I'm not telling."

Sydney leaned into him seductively.  "Oh really…?"

"Syd…"  Vaughn groaned.

She batted her eyelashes at him and leaned in and whispered in his ear "Please…"

"I… it's too embarrassing."

"Honey…"

"I'll tell you at home.  I don't exactly want Eric and your father to hear this."

"Okay babe."

They heard Weiss groan and start muttering 'It figures' through the comm-link.

A woman approached the couple.  "Michael Vaughn?"  She asked.

"Yeah…"

"Oh my god!"  The woman exclaimed.  "I never thought that **you'd show up to this.  And in a **suit** and without long hair nonetheless."**

Sydney laughed at the thought of Vaughn with long hair, and then laughed even more when she pictured the long hair paired with a mesh t-shirt.

"Yeah, well I've changed quite a bit since high school."

"I'd say."  The woman eyed him flirtatiously, which Sydney picked up on.

"Hi.  I don't believe we've met.  I'm Sydney Vaughn, Michael's wife."

"Oh."  The woman said, obviously disappointed as she sized up Sydney, and she walked away without introducing herself.

"Man, those catholic girls really can be bitchy at times, huh babe?"  Sydney asked.

But Michael was too distracted to reply.  He was staring at something, **someone across the room.  Someone very familiar to them both.**


End file.
